There's No Me with out You
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: This is a one-shot to one of Ashley Tisdales new song on her new CD!TROYELLA of course!


_**There's No Me with out You**_

* * *

_It's just you and me and there's no one around  
I feel like I'm hanging by a thread, its a long way down  
I've been trying to breathe, but I'm fighting for air  
I'm at an all time low with no place to go  
But you're always there when everything falls apart_

Gabriella and Troy were alone together at the park. Gabriella always had something on her mind. She was one of those people who had something on her mind all the time. There wasn't a moment that went by that she wasn't thinking. It's just how she was. It's always been that way. Today on her mind was her boyfriend of a year, Troy Bolton.

"You know I've always liked you." said Troy with a smile.

"Really, me too." She said a little amused.

"Yea there was just something about you that I thought was different, a good different."

"Did you ever figure out what it was?"

"Yea, do you want to know what it was?"

"Of course I do."

"The way you are. The way you always have something on your mind, no matter how stupid, you think you still find something helpful in it. You're beautiful no matter what you think." He said and saw her in tears.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever herd. Thank you."

_And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best, when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy_

Gabriella had just had the worst day at school today. Nothing was going right for her at all. Just to top it off Troy was at home sick with flu today, which made her feel worse. All of a sudden her sell phone started going off with his ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby it's me."

"Oh hey Troy, and for the record I new it was you."

"Very funny Brie, you're so hilarious."

"I know but you love me for it."

"That I do."

"I just had the worst day, and haven't smiled once, then when you call I can't stop. How in the world do you do it?"

"I'm your boyfriend it's my job. You should know that by now."

"Yea, I really should."

"Well, I called to see how your day went and from what I can here it didn't go to good."

"No it didn't."

"That's okay I like you when it's this way."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I get to see the real you and not some shy girl you put for the school to see so they'll leave you alone."

"When it comes to you I'll be the real me anytime."

"Good well, I got go before I get in trouble for being on the phone._ I love you, bye."_

"_I love you too bye."_

You make me feel beautiful  
When, I have nothing left to prove  
And, I can't imagine how I'd make it through

She was crying with her Troy right there rubbing her back .Some people at school can be so mean when they want to be. Saddest thing is they always pick on the quite ones who don't ever do anything wrong.

"Now Brie you want to tell me what happened?" He asked her after she calmed down.

"Some people were calling me some bad names."

"Like what kind of names."

"Like slut fat head weirdo girl and other mean stuff."

"Well let's get some things strait one you're not a slut. A slut is some one who dresses like a weirdo to get a guy in bed with them. Two you're not a fat head cause as far as I can tell your head looks to be normal. Three if you were weird then you wouldn't have all the amazing ideas you have. And four you're a beautiful girl don't you ever and I mean ever let anyone tell you otherwise." When he finished she had tears coming out her eyes.

"You've been around me to long your talking deep, but thank you that was very touching just what I needed."

"Well you are very welcome." And with that said they leaned in and gave each other a sweet kiss.

_There's no me without you  
No me without you, no, no_

You hear what I say, when I don't say a word  
You are my rising sun, you're the place I run  
You know how it hurts when everything falls apart

They were sitting there with nothing being said, but he could tell something was bothering her. He was determined to find out what it was too.

"Brie, are you okay." He asked with concern in every word.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm still trying to figure out what you see in me. There are tons of girls prettier then me that you could have."

"You might think that's true, but I don't. Because they may be pretty in your eyes but to me there just more girls I have to watch my every move with. Besides I only go for beautiful girls like_ you. _And there is a reason I love you. Those other girls only see me for my body, but you see me for the real me. That's another thing I love about you. Your different from every one else."

_And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best, when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy_

You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I cant imagine how I'd make it through

There's no me without you  
No me without you

There's no me without you  
No me without you

"Troy I need you at my house now please!" Said Gabriella with tears coming down her face, while, on the phone.

"Okay I'll be there in 5."

"Thank you and be careful it's raining I don't need you to get hurt cause of me." Troy smiled at this. It was just like her to put people before herself no matter if she was mad or not. Not a lot of girls at there school were like that, just another reason to love her even more then before.

"Brie what's wrong?"

"I don't like my moms new boyfriend he's mean to me."

"I swear what did he do to you? If his lad one hand on you I'll kill him myself."

She was in tears now, "He tried raping me, and when I told him to stop cause I only wanted you to take that away from me he slapped me and told me to shut up."

"Please tell me he didn't do anything to you?"

"He didn't my mom came in before he could."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protected you baby Brie."

"It's okay you're here now that's all that matters." She said with a smile.

_And when you say baby it's going to get better, I believe you  
And I wish that somehow I could see me though what you do  
With my imperfections, you think I'm perfect  
When it's not easy, you make it worth it  
_

"Troy this life wasn't made for me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Nobody likes me. If they do they don't show it. My mom and dad divorced then a year later he dies, and my mom is always away on a trip."

"And what about me, do you care at all?" He asked sad because he thought she didn't care.

She smiled at him, "You're the only thing that keeps me from killing myself. I won't lie I have thought about it, but then I think about how you feel and realized you wouldn't want that. And if I did that I wouldn't just be killing me but you too."

"I knew there was a reason I kept a hold of you." He said with a smile that would not go away.

"I love you." She said with a smile that matched his.

"I love you to."

_When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best, when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy_

_You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I cant imagine how I'd make it through_

_There's no me without you  
No me without you, no, no_

_No me without you  
No me without you, no, no, no_

* * *

Hey guys!!!!!!!

I hope you like this!!!!!!

It took me 5 pages!!!!

**Don't Be Afraid** might be coming to a end!!!!!

I can't think of any story line!!!!!

If you have any ideas let me know!!!!

First chapter of **Falling In Love With A Tomboy** should be out by 2morrow!!!!

I hope!!!LOL!!!!

Sorry for the late update couldn't think of anything and my computer wasn't working!!!!

Well,by for now!!!!!

* * *


End file.
